Kagome's Diary
by Dark Moon Angel
Summary: Kagome reflects on experiences with her new boyfriend, troubles with her best friend, and the general troubles of going through teenage life.


Hey everyone this is officially my first Inu-Yasha chapter fic, and I know what your all thinking it's my first one so it will suck but this is taken out of a real world situation this is 100 real, except I switched the names and jazzed up a few utterly boring areas. Hope you like it and if you don't you can flame me I don't care just review it okay!

Chapter 1

It was June 18, 2005, all I could think about was him, we would be out for a month next Friday and I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

We had met through my friend Sango, originally, and then we didn't know each other that well. At the time we both had other people we were thinking of for him it was Kikyo and for me it was Koga. He broke up with me two weeks after we started going out to go out with Kikyo and about a week after that I started going out with Koga though even though I had liked Koga so much I still couldn't help thinking about Inu-Yasha all the time. Koga broke up with me about a week after we started going out for unknown reasons but I really didn't care because by that time the only guy I was thinking about was Inu-Yasha.

The day that Koga broke up with me I found out that Sango was crushing on Inu-Yasha because the "love of her life" cheated on her with this total skank named Kanna. I of course wasn't too happy about this, especially because I new Sango would be going back out with Miroku in a week tops. I was also totally caught off guard by because she was my best friend and she new I liked Inu-Yasha, so it kind of became a game between us for who would win him over. After about a week of our little "game" going on I called him at his friend Totosai's house (after finding out from a friend that Kikyo had broken up with him for Naraku), Totosai was really inquisitive about why was calling since he (Totosai) and me were basically at each other's throats when we were around each other and the conversation went a little bit like this,

"Hello?"

"Is Totosai there?"

"Yeah, this is him, who is this?"

"Kagome"

"Kagome, why'd you call me?"

"To talk to Inu-Yasha"

"He's not here right now, (Inu-Yasha in background) Yes I am"

"Give him the damn phone Totosai"

"Why, do you still like him?"

"Maybe"

"He still likes you"

"Really, I'd like to hear him say that"

"Okay"

(Gives Inu-Yasha phone)

"Kagome?"

"Yeah"

"Do you still like me?"  
"Yeah"

"I like you too"

(Inu-Yasha again)

"Do you want to go back out with me?"

"Yeah"

And that's how the whole getting back together conversation went down, after that I called Sango to tell that Inu-Yasha and I were going back out and she acted all crushed that I had actually gone back out with him even though if had been her in my place she would have totally gone back out with him.

About a week or two passed with Inu-Yasha and I calling each other every night to talk, and it was great even if all we did was "watch TV together" ( watching the same channel in different houses) we were happy. But (there's always a but) my friend Sango was being a totally SLUTTY BITCH!

Not a day went by without her yapping on the phone to me about how even though I was going out with Inu-Yasha he was her best friend and how she talked to him all the time and when ever **_I_** was standing there in the hallway talking to him she would go up to him and start flirting with him totally disregarding the fact that I was even there! I was about ready to KILL HER! Millions of visions flashed through my head of how I could give her a slow and PAINFUL DEATH! But thankfully after about a week of this she laid off, a little bit, just enough to keep me from KILLING her.

I know right now I must sound like a total maniac, but if you had to PUT UP WITH SANGO LIKE I DID, lets just say you'd understand. School got out and Inu-Yasha successfully went fishing every day of summer vacation for about two weeks and he called me everyday to tell me about it, it wasn't the most interesting thing in the world to hear about but Inu-Yasha was saying it so I really didn't care what he was talking about, basically he could have been reading the dictionary and it would have been interesting to me. And on Sunday he asked me if I wanted to go see a movie with him on Thursday and of course I said yes sadly enough this would be our first official date.

On Thursday I met him at the movies and we went to go see _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_, he paid for it which was totally sweet of him. We went into the theater and sat down the lights were still on and for the first few minutes after we got there this guy he new from school kept trying to get his attention. The lights went off and the movie started and I trying to decide when I should put my hand in the cup holder, since this was the universal sign that you wanted the guy to hold your hand. After we were about five minutes into the movie he took my hand much to my pleasure, and instead of just holding my hand like most guys he started to rub it with his hand. Though this originally caught me off guard it was really quite pleasurable so I started to rub his hand too. And after awhile he took his opposite hand and started to rub my arm and I did the same. This in and of itself was very sexy to me, but I wanted more and I think he sensed that because he moved his hand down to my upper leg and started to work his magic there. What really helped the mood was whatever cologne he was wearing it smelled so good. I also moved my hand onto his leg, and his hand started to rub my inner thigh, and I started to get wet, his hand kept getting higher and higher but I (sadly) made him stop because the movie was almost over, and I didn't want to leave with soaked pants. Needless to say we both had to go to the bathroom after the movie.

We left the movie and started to walk around but after about five minutes we were interrupted by his friend Miroku running up behind him and trying to jump kick him. The rest of the night consisted of us chasing Miroku around because he stole my Cell phone and I needed it to call my mom for a ride home. We ended it with him just hugging me because Miroku was standing right there and Miroku would probably have made fun of him if he kissed me.

But after that night I can't stop thinking about him, we have a date next Friday and if he tries something again in the movies I won't stop him.

Okay what did you think? Was it awesome or is it the shitiest piece of crap you've ever read? Or somewhere in between? Either way tell me what you thought!

R & R

Bye BITCHES

LOL

JP

(Just Playing)


End file.
